narutooriginalsfandomcom-20200223-history
Hanamaru Yuki
Shinobu Shiranui (''不知火 しのぶ, Shiranui Shinobu'')'' is a shinobi of Konohagakure. He is an A-rank demolitions expert, particularly in the way of explosive tags, and a career chūnin. Shinobu specializes in tactics and bukijutsu with a significant bias towards the use of explosive tags, but his most notable skill is in his modified Hiraishin. Shinobu Shiranui is property of Shotons on The N.O.W. ||| THIS PAGE IS UNDER CONSTRUCTION Background Shinobu's parents were both chūnin-level shinobi of the Hidden Leaf. His father was first-generation (i.e., civilian-born), but his mother was from a fairly established (although comparatively young) line of Konoha shinobi specializing in bukijutsu. He was orphaned after the events of the Nine-Tails' attack. Shinobu, following Sunao's legacy, resolved to fly under the radar for the bulk of his shinobi career and only emerge when (or if) he'd made something of himself. He quietly idolized his cousin Genma, who he had little cause to interact with even after the death of their shared families - Genma was much older than him and nearly a stranger besides. Shinobu's only scruple with his cousin was his unwavering praise of the Fourth Hokage, who Shinobu privately blamed for the death of his parents and the tenuous socio-political climate of the Leaf. Shinobu latched onto this obsession in his early years and his extended education merely fed fuel to his fire: he all but abandoned the bloodline techniques he would have otherwise excelled in and centred heavily on mastering fūinjutsu and improving on the Fourth's most prolific technique, the Hiraishin. Following his introduction to the Academy, Shinobu accidentally unmasked a high-level Anbu operative. He mistook the Abu's approach for his friend's and hit them in the face with an egg loosed from a slingshot, knocking off their mask and compromising their cover. Shinobu was subsequently detained by T&I and questioned extensively, forcing him out of his hard-won obscurity as a possible hostile and person of interest. Personality Shinobu is tomboyish in demeanour, but what he lacks in tact he makes up for in charm - he's a master of quitting and has a love of cute things, especially arranged desserts. He secretly has a pretty bad personality: he's blunt, a flirt, and likes attention, and he'll monopolize anyone's time if they're less of a strong personality. Hidden to many is his tendency to be jealous of others to the point of subconsciously wanting to harm to them. Despite his commonly immature nature, he shows a level-headed personality during serious situations. Appearance Shinobu is a tan-skinned young man with dark, spiky brown hair; it is naturally dark red, but he dyes it to maintain an air of inconspicuousness. In his genin days, it was kept uniformly cropped and carefully maintained for anonymity's sake. He allowed it to grow out slightly as a chūnin, but mostly his bangs; Shinobu now wears it swept to either side and tied with either a short, spiky ponytail or a neat bun. His eyes are large and dark red, and he has somewhat of an hourglass figure. Upon making chūnin, Shinobu usually wears the obligatory flak jacket, but stuffs it so full with paper tags and sealing supplies that its practically a ninja trap itself. His chūnin active duty clothes fit the village standard and were geared to escape notice: he wears dark-coloured cargo pants and a dark 3/4-sleeved shirt with a collar. Shinobu usually has a leather brace around one leg equipped with empty sealing scrolls. His headband is usually tied to conceal his hair and his shoes are high black ninja sandals. Abilities Chakra and Physical Prowess Shinobu's civilian reserves leave him with what amounts to a "puddle" of chakra compared to the steady "flow" of a shinobi. He tends to use supplementary Fire style ninjutsu for his main attacks, backing up his offence to strengthen his attack and defence: most notably he has been known to use the Fire Release: Dragon Fire Technique. Among his miscellaneous skills, Shinobu is shown to have very good aim and his tracking skills are excellent. Intelligence & Fūinjutsu Shinobu is an expert in data-collection and resembles a spy. He displays an uncanny ability to analyze the abilities of other ninja and can foresee their moves. He frequently scouts other shinobi and reviews their patterns, delivering the information to his teammates and enabling them to read their opponents' moves. Shinobu's sealing skills are focused particularly in his creative use of explosive tags, limited to the creation (and distribution) of his custom tags amongst his fellow chūnin. He directed his aptitude for demolitions into composing a modified Hiraishin seal, a technique that serves as the source of his nickname, '''Speed Demon Shiranui '(''スピード狂の不知火, ''Supīdo kyō no Shiranui). Kekkei Genkai The Steel Release (鋼遁, Kōton, Viz: Steel Style) is a combined nature transformation kekkei genkai. It is unknown what elements this nature entails. Shinobu employs his bloodline to augment his bukijutsu and shurikenjutsu (on the rare occasion that he uses it at all). Stats Part I: Part II: Part I TBA Part II TBA Notes © 2017 by @User:Shotons. All Rights Reserved. I do not own Naruto or any of its related content. I do, however, own this character and their information! That being said: Shinobu Shiranui and related media (ie. fanfictions, spin-offs, and subsequent sequels) are my intellectual property and are under copyright. Any theft or repurposing of this character or their background without the original author's EXPRESS PERMISSION will result in immediate action. If you have questions or concerns, please contact me for further information. I spent a very long time putting this together and I would greatly appreciate it if anyone who DOES want to use this character, for whatever purpose, please talk to me about it first!! Thanks. Trivia * Shinobu's favourite foods are grilled meats, junk food, and seaweed salad. His least favourite is onions and kousou. * His hobbies are making tags and dogspotting. * Shinobu's full name can be written several ways, the most notable of which are: ** As a given name, Shinobu (''忍, ''Shinobu) means "endurance." ** As a given name, Shinobu (''死乃生, Shinobu)'' means "deathbed." It also uses the character shi (''死, shi), meaning "four." ** His last name, Shiranui ''(不知火, Shiranui) means "unknown fire" or "Phosphorescent Foam". It is also a term given for will-o-wisps and is the name of a Japanese destroyer. * Shinobu wishes to fight Minato Namikaze. * Shinobu's favourite words are X. Quotes * (To) Reference Category:DRAFT Category:Naruto OC